Life Is a Show
by Andraia452
Summary: Michelangelo confesses a crush of his to Ice Cream Kitty. Brotherly teasing ensues. As fluffy a piece as the whipped cream on top of Ice Cream Kitty's head. Enjoy!


**So is a cartoon crush too meta for anyone? No? Just me?**

 **Ice Cream Kitty story posted in memory of my vanilla kitty who would have been 9 years old today.**

* * *

Michelangelo carefully arranged several ice packs into the beat up red cooler. He hummed to himself as he delved further into the freezer. Wrapping his fingers around soft cloth, he pulled out the emergency "boo-boo" packs. Donnie wouldn't mind. It was for a good cause.

Both arms outstretched, Mikey slowly reached into the freezer. Sticky coldness met his fingertips. Gently, he lifted the living popsicle.

"Kitty, Kitty!" He placed Ice Cream Kitty into the cooler with the tenderness of a newborn. "I know I just took you out, but I have to close you in for a few minutes," he softly explained to his friend. "I've got something special planned for us," he said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Mrow?" Black eyes blinked at him before he snapped the lid shut.

Mikey carefully balanced a large bowl of popcorn and a can of whipped cream on top of the lid. He awkwardly carried the heavy box into the living room, careful not to spill, setting it on the concrete floor with a soft thud. He jovially plopped down next to the container on a threadbare light blue rug he had spread out for the occasion. He placed the chipped ceramic bowl on the floor in front of them and clicked the lid of the cooler. Ice Cream Kitty sprang out with such force, pink droplets speckled the ground.

"Aw snap, son! Are you ready for a Super Robo Mecha Force Five marathon? I've got plenty of snacks for us!" He vigorously shook the can of whipped cream and squirted a generous dollop on top of the frosty feline's head. The strawberry mouth twitched into a smile. Michelangelo leaned in and gave his Neapolitan pal a lick. "I know every one is like totally into Crognard right now, but sometimes I like to get nostalgic, ya know?" He crammed a fistful of buttery popcorn into his mouth and chewed loudly before swallowing.

Ice Cream Kitty used a vanilla paw to scoop the sweet cream from her rose-colored head. "Meow," she purred, showing her contentment.

Mikey ducked down low and shifted his baby blue eyes side to side. "Besides… wanna know a secret?" The frozen cat wiggled eagerly. He leaned in close enough to feel the chill on his freckled face emanating from Ice Cream Kitty. "I've got a little crush on the Princess!" he whispered excitedly, then clasped his hands over his mouth as if to contain the already spilled secret. He collapsed feverishly in a fit of giggles as he lay down on the mat, propping himself up on his elbows.

Michelangelo was so engrossed in the animated program, he didn't hear his three brothers enter the living room.

"Aw, Mikey, why are you watching re-runs?" Raphael groaned, leaning over the edge of the battered couch.

Donatello scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, technically, they were re-runs when we originally watched them. VHS is an antiquated form of media; therefore, at the time we viewed the show - Oof!" He was cut short by a swift shoulder punch and smug smile. Donatello narrowed his eyes at his brother while he rubbed his tender arm.

Rolling his eyes at his brothers, Leonardo hopped over the couch and landed with a thump on the worn cushion. "I'll watch it with you, Mikey. This was one of my favorite episodes."

"I know! The Princess totally squashes the Skele-Lord! She's, like, so super awesome!" Michelangelo blushed.

"Ha! Sorry to break it to you, Mikey, but the Princess already has a boyfriend!" Raphael scoffed.

As Michelangelo frowned, Donatello chimed in, "It's doubtful that Mikey realistically believes that they could actually go on a date. As dense as he is, surely he realizes she _is_ a cartoon character."

Donatello winced as Raphael pulled his fist back, ready to slug him in the shoulder for a second time. Deciding against it, he shrugged, opening his hand to instead give his brother a softer jab to his side. "Relax, Genius. I was just teasing him."

"Hey! You guys talk like I'm not even here!" Michelangelo pouted, jumping to his feet to face his siblings. He stomped his foot with such force, the popcorn bowl toppled over, the salty snack spilling onto the floor.

Ice Cream Kitty growled as she swatted a chocolate-dripping paw in the bickering brothers' direction.

"Calm down, Mikey. Although, I can see why you would find her attractive. That left leg is a big responsibility," Leonardo chided, stretching his arms behind his head. "However, I think she'd go best with Captain Dash. He _is_ the leader after all, and the leader always deserves the girl."

Raphael smiled, getting into the game. "No way! Lunk is a much better choice! Left arm, left leg - completely go together. Plus, he clearly has the most attitude on the team, making _him_ the most attractive one."

Donatello leapt over the ledge and plopped next to Leo on the couch. "I don't know… I've always felt Dr. Blip was the best choice for her. He, by far, is the most superior of the bunch." He brushed his fingers against his plastron to emphasize his point.

"That buck-teeth dweeb isn't cool enough!"

"What kind of name is Lunk, anyway?"

"Come on, how can you go wrong when your outfit is blue?"

"Arghhhh!" Michelangelo exclaimed, grabbing the sides of his head. "You guys are ruining this for me!" He began to clumsily drag the cooler across the floor, the screeching bringing his brothers to stop their taunting mockery to cover their ears.

Once in his room, he slammed the door. "Why do brothers have to be SO annoying!" Placing the cooler on top of his unmade bed, he leaned in close. "You're the only one who gets me, Ice Cream Kitty."

"Mrow." Ice Cream Kitty licked Michelangelo on his snout, leaving behind a small trace of bright pink.


End file.
